User Equipment (UE) (e.g., mobile communication devices) may include operating systems that prevent the direct sharing of information via application programming interfaces between mobile applications on the UE. Each UE may comprise a finite amount of memory and processing resources. Applications running on the UE may expand their memory footprint as each application is used and updated, thus causing application bloating. The concurrent execution of mobile applications on processors of the UE may consume memory resources and may decrease the functioning of the device via slower execution speed, and/or increased battery consumption.